As a communication technology has developed, portable terminals, (e.g., a smart phone and a tablet PC), have become increasingly widespread. The portable terminal provides integrated user functions by adding various new functions in addition to a voice call, a text call, and an image call service.
In particular, the image call service provides an image and audio between users at the same time, and, when transmitting an audio and image signal from a caller's mobile communication terminal to a receiver, the receiver may see and hear the caller's conversation by receiving the image and audio signal transmitted by the caller on the caller's own mobile terminal.
With the recent development in a mobile communication technology, and as the specifications of a mobile terminal have increased, the image call service may be used by many users. During the image call, by obtaining a user image input through a camera and a user's voice input through a microphone, the portable terminal may transmit the user image and the user's voice to the other party portable terminal, outputs the image received from the other party portable terminal to a display unit, and outputs the voice through a speaker. However, due to the limited size of a portable terminal, when performing the image call service, there is a problem in that is difficult for several people to participate in the image call at the same time by using a single portable terminal.
In general, a front camera disposed on a front of the portable terminal is used in the image call. That is, when performing the image call, a user who can be viewed through the camera is limited, because, only one camera, e.g., either a front camera or a rear camera is used. In order to call more than one person by using one portable terminal, a face of a caller should be output to a display unit through the camera by moving the portable terminal. In addition, even if the several users output on a small screen of the portable terminal by using a single camera, it is difficult to identify who the speaking person is.
Accordingly, there is a need for a conference call terminal that performs an image call with a plurality of people at the same time by operating a first and second camera in performing a conference call and a method for operating a User Interface (UI) thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.